Better Than Oz
by IchoseSlytherin
Summary: Jaclyn Noelle Abernathy is a 16 year old romantic with a thirst for adventure. When her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry begins she thinks it will be like every other; uneventful. But when she follows the yellow brick road she finds a world of friendship, adventure and most surprisingly love. SB/OC, JP/LE, OC/OC, RL/OC
1. We're Not in Kansas Anymore

**Hello there lovelies! I am back with a new fic that I think you'll all enjoy! This is a Sirius Black x OC fic, Marauders era. Now, for those of you who know my previous work, I am indeed given up on,** _ **James' Secret Sister**_ **and I will not be returning to it. I am truly sorry but I no longer liked the direction that it was going.**

 **This time, however, I have planned the first 10 chapters out thoroughly and am confident in the direction of it! Without further ado, I give you** _ **Better Than Oz.**_

 **Feel free to check out my page for pictures of what I imagine each OC to look like.**

 _ **The only characters I own are my OC's. I DO NOT OWN THE MARAUDERS OR ANYTHING IN THE WIZARDING WORLD. That all belongs to JKR.**_

Chapter One: We're Not In Kansas Anymore

My name is Jaclyn Noelle Abernathy and my hands are made out of charcoal.

That isn't actually true.

That was just me trying to make a joke.

I'm sorry; I'm really not all that funny.

Well I suppose that was a half lie, not the part about me being unfunny; that's perfectly true. The part about my hands being made of charcoal, they are however covered with it. They aren't always covered in charcoal; sometimes it's paint, or ink, or basilisk venom.

I know the last one sounds weird, but it works perfectly to create a skin like texture.

You see, I'm an artist.

Well I guess not technically, as you're only an artist if someone buys your work. And my mum giving me a chocolate frog for my painting of a Hippogriff when I was five probably doesn't count.

Scratch that. I'm making it count.

So anyway, I'm an artist. And I'm sketching the Hogwarts express using charcoal, thus the reason my hands are covered with it. I'm not good at much, but art is something I would say I'm pretty good at. Not to sound vain or anything; I'm really not. You know when someone says they look like rubbish one day, when in reality they look fabulous? I hate it when people do that, so you know what? I am a good artist. THERE, I SAID IT! AM I CONCEITED NOW?

And if you are wondering, I really did say it.

Out loud.

Thank god I'm alone in the compartment.

Then again, I'm always alone.

Not to say that I don't have friends, because I do.

And yes they're real!

They just aren't here right now, but they'll be here soon!

Speaking of which, I should probably clean up. The compartment looks as though a hippogriff stormed through here!

Hmmm… Where's my wand?

Here it is!

Crap I got charcoal all over it.

I used a quick spell and sent everything back into my bag with the exception of my sketchpad.

I should really go wash my hands before my friends get here. They always poke fun at me for my hands never being _'clean'_.

I stood up and my sketchpad fell to the floor. Of course it did. Ugh.

Great! Now I have charcoal on my forehead.

I reached down to pick up the sketchpad when I realized I could potentially smudge it.

There is only one way to do this.

I bent down and tried to pick up my pad using just my elbows… Let's just say it isn't working.

"Oi! Nice view!" That's all I heard before feeling my butt being brutally whipped!

Okay, not whipped. But it still hurt!

I squealed and because of the position I was in, I toppled over, just missing my sketchpad.

A chorus of laughter filled the compartment as I looked up at two of my three best friends.

Noel MacDougal, the guilty party in this scenario, laughed loudly as he gracefully flopped down onto the compartment seat as he said, "Oh don't pout! It provokes wrinkles!"

Noel was my best friend. He is a sixth year, like myself, and he is the keeper for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He is, by society's definition, beautiful. I mean he really is. He has almost black hair, and the iciest blue eyes. Girls flock to him like a moth to a flame, and ironically enough, Noel is gay.

As in he like boys.

Not Girls.

But girls love him.

See the irony?

Funny, HA!

Anyway, I managed to plop myself onto my bum while when sending Noel a hyperbolic pout. This caused a chuckle from Noel and a sigh from someone else in the doorway. I looked over and saw Yvonne Doge; with long, sleek, platinum blonde hair, and legs for days, she was definitely the hottest girl in our year… Maybe even the hottest girl at Hogwarts? Like Noel, she's in Ravenclaw.

That's right ladies, she pretty and smart.

Do you hate her yet?

I did. Well when I first met her, I did. Back in third year when Noel introduced us; it was right before a Quidditch match, one that Noel dragged me along to, of course, boys and their sports! He said we were meeting up with a friend of his, and this of course made me anxious; I hated meeting new people. I have people, or friends as they're called, so why did I need another? And of course when we got to the Ravenclaw benches, after earning a glare from my fellow Gryffindor's as it was as it was a Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor game, I saw that Noel's "friend" was none other than Yvonne Ophelia Doge. She was and still is little miss popular. At the time, I saw her as a complete snob. I mean, anyone _that_ attractive couldn't have been nice too, right? Well for the entire game all Yvonne did was make eyes at some fifth year boys, who obviously didn't know/care that she was just a third year, and talk about herself. I remember wondering if I got up and left if she would have noticed. Looking back now I guarantee that she wouldn't have. But throughout the years I began taking a liking to her more and more, especially after she was so great to Noel after he told us about his sexuality last year. I'm not saying that we are best friends, or that she doesn't get under my skin sometimes, but she isn't a bad person to have around, even if she is a party girl.

Anyway, back to the benevolent sigh.

"Jackie, you have that black, ash stuff all over you again." Yvonne said while pulling cloth out of her bag and offering it to me, "Here clean yourself up."

I accepted it and began wiping my hands with it, and with one quick swipe my hands were clean; oh, I do enjoy magic!

"First of all," I said to Yvonne while wiping the charcoal off my forehead, "it isn't 'ash', it's charcoal. And I was arting, so don't judge me lady!" I said with an overdramatic huff, while wagging my finger at her.

Oh, did I forget to mention that I have a flare for the dramatic?

Oops, well let's carry on!

"I'm not judging, all I'm saying is that boys don't like girls who look dirty and who're covered with ash… I mean, _charcoal_. I just think you could keep yourself looking more presentable, that's all."

See? This is something I hate about Yvonne. She is so concerned with what boys think! Oh, do I wanna tell her off!

Before I could open my mouth, Noel piped in.

"Okay, okay. Enough of that; Yvonne, Jackie is happy with herself and that's what matters." I smiled at my friend, _always looking out for me._ "And Jackie, you have charcoal on your nose." Noel added as he bopped me on the nose.

Ah, the infamous nose bop! It happens to me often. Noel has always said I have the perfect nose to bop; it being bunny sloped and all.

"Yeah, yeah. Jackie is dirty. Jackie has charcoal on her nose. I get it. Anyway, if we are done picking on Jackie, tell me about your guys' summer." I said, while packing up my art supplies.

"Well…" And they both began retelling their fabulous summer. You see, both Yvonne and Noel were raised in a very established pureblood community, which means they always see one another at events and such.

Yvonne is beautiful, obviously, but I'm not jealous of her hair, or her complexion, or her body, or her intellect, or… Wait, where was I?

Oh right, I'm totally not jealous because of that. But I must admit that I am slightly jealous of her bond with Noel. I mean, Noel and I are best friends, without a doubt. But there's something that they have that we never will, and that would be the lifestyle in which they were raised. They were both raised in privileged households, attended the most lavish parties and met the most fascinating people. And I'm a pretty simple person, so I don't need all of that, but I miss out on the sneaking away from the party with a bottle of firewhiskey, and mocking diplomats from other Wizarding countries, and on the summer trips that their families would take together.

I am not ashamed of where I come from; I have a wonderful family who loves me, and a warm bed at home. I don't need anything else. But it does suck that I will never be invited to the extravagant balls, or have the fairytale moment that I have dreamed about my entire life, and all because I am a half-blood.

You see, my dad is a wizard and my mum is a muggle. And my dad did come from an important pureblood family, however, they didn't exactly approve of his relationship with my mother.

Shall I dive into my parent's romance story? Hmm… Perhaps another time, as I think I've been figured out…

"Jackie!" Yvonne emphasized, "Have you been listening? You were the one who asked what we did this summer." You see, Yvonne hates being ignored; she loves being the center of attention and hates it when she doesn't get her way.

"Of course I was listening!" I lied. I feel moderately bad about zoning out, but every summer is the same with them.

"Oh really? Well then what was I saying?" Yvonne challenged, as she quirked an eyebrow.

Okay Jackie, time to BS your way out of this.

"You were saying how you two spent the summer in the French Riviera, and you went to this stuffy dinner party were you two snuck away with some boys, and a bottle of firewhiskey, and well I don't wish to go into detail about what you two did with the boys." I mentally crossed my fingers and hoped that I knew my friends as well as I thought I did.

"Oh!" Yvonne exclaimed, rather surprised, "Sorry, I guess you were listening!"

I just smiled and glanced over at Noel who was looking at me. He gave me a little wink because he knew I wasn't paying attention. And that's what I love about Noel; he understands me.

Before Yvonne could continue with her "intriguing" story of what exactly she did with those French boys, Lily Evans entered the compartment; _Thank the lord for Lily Evans!_

But Lily did _not_ look happy! Oh no, no, no! When Lily is upset, it's for one of two reasons; one, she received below an O on an assignment, which has only happened once in her five years at Hogwarts, or two, James Potter was being James Potter. And since the school year hadn't officially started yet, I'm going to go with number two.

"James Potter is insufferable! He is a self absorbed, arrogant, prick with no regard for anyone but himself! UGH!" Lily threw herself down on the bench across from Noel, and myself and beside Yvonne.

HA! I was right! *Mentally high fives myself*

"Well, Hello to you too Lily." Noel said smirking, although we all pity Lily, the infatuation that James Potter has with Lily Evans is quite humorous.

"Wipe that smirk off your face! This isn't funny!" Lily protested, "He's making my life a living hell."

"Don't let him bug you Lily, he does what he does to get a rouse out of you. Don't give him the pleasure of seeing you upset." I said, sending her a sympathetic smile.

"You're right," Lily said, straightening herself out, "I won't talk about James Potter again for the rest of the day!"

"Good!" I said while smiling. Lily became my friend in first year, even before Noel and I met. We are dorm mates, and on the first night here I was terribly shy, and while Lily and the other girls in our dorm, Marlene McKinnon and Mary MacDonald, were chatting away and eating sweets that their mums packed for them, I stayed in my bed, with my nose planted in a book. I can't remember what book it was, but I do know it wasn't remotely interesting. But I was so scared to be away from my family that I felt like crying. But that changed when I looked up from my book and saw a red headed girl offering me the last of her chocolate frogs, and I suppose the rest is history.

"I'll take a bet on how long that lasts!" Yvonne said while laughing. We all joined in, except Lily of course, who threw a crumpled up piece of parchment at Yvonne, and we all began laughing harder.

And just like that, another year at Hogwarts ensues, taking the same path as in years past.

But could this year be different?

No, of course not.

* * *

 **So there it is! Chapter One! This chapter was really just to establish my characters and to set the mood for the story. I will explain the reason behind the** _ **Wizard of Oz**_ **theme for the title/chapter titles probably sometime in chapter two or three.**

 **How do you guys like the writing style? Like, the way that Jackie is almost narrating the story through her thoughts?**

 **Let me know and I'll make any necessary changes to future chapters!**

 **Also, feel free to point out any spelling/grammar mistakes if you notice them! I try my best but it's easy to miss them!**

 **I have no issue with criticism, but please keep it constructive! NO FLAMES.**

 **I am not an aspiring writer; I am just doing this for fun. So please don't expect something JKR worthy.**

 **Anyway, please favourite and review if you like the first chapter! I will update every week (probably every Sunday)!**

 **All the love,**

 **Mischief Managed.**

 **PS. I'm going to set review "goals" for each chapter, and if you guys reach them then I will update early!**

 **This chapter's goal is 5 reviews!**


	2. Lions and Tigers and Bears Oh my!

**Authors Note: Hello all! I have decided to update a day early as I've had this chapter done for a while and I just couldn't wait anymore for you guys to read it! I hope those of you reading are enjoying it! The first chapter was dull, due to having to introduce the characters, but this chapter picks up a bit, especially near the end. The story will properly kick off next chapter. So without further ado, I present to you, Chapter two! (Hehe that rhymed)**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my original characters. The Marauders and the Wizarding world all belong to my Queen JKR.**

Chapter Two – Lions and Tigers and Bears! Oh my.

The remainder of the trip to school went by awfully quick; from discussing our summers to sharing our expectations for this coming school year.

Lily spent her summer as expected; getting a head start on the readings for this year. She's always enjoyed being ahead with her schoolwork, and it was a bonus because she had an excuse to stay in her room and away from her nasty sister, Petunia. Petunia was always jealous that Lily was special and took her jealousy out on her by calling her a freak. Lily has always wanted to have a close relationship with her sister, but Petunia made that impossible.

Oh, and did I forget to mention that Lily is muggle born? Well I thought that would be inferred.

Anyway, I know first hand how Petunia can be. The summer before fourth year I spent two weeks with the Evan's family, and although their parents are lovely, Petunia has put me off of going to stay with them.

When I arrived to the Evan's home I was welcomed into open arms by Mr. and Mrs. Evans, and they were so glad to finally meet one of Lily's friends from school. However, Petunia was awful. She gave me a once over and sneered my way before heading out to the back patio, while announcing that she wished to be alone. From that moment on she's hated me.

Not that I really care, right? Well I try not to care, but admittedly I do have an issue with wanting people to like me.

Well, let me explain. If someone doesn't like me for a _reason_ , like I'm mean because I called them a twat, then that's fine; I get that. But if I've never given them a reason to hate me, then that's what bugs me.

Like hating me because I'm a half-blood.

That's right I'm talking to you, Slytherin's!

Wow, I get so off topic, I'm kind of scatter brained.

Anyway, so summer!

What did I do this summer? You may ask.

Or maybe you don't care.

Well anyway, that's too bad!

So this summer I didn't do anything too crazy, just what I normally do. I read, non-school related books because I'm not a red headed brainiac. I painted, drew, and all of that artsy stuff with my mum. You see, I get my artistic talent from her. She's a muggle painter and she does pretty well for herself. I'm not saying she's a Leonardo Da Vinci, and for all you non-muggle readers out there; he's a famous muggle painter. But she does pretty well. She's always wanted someone to paint with, so when I was younger and I started showing potential she was ecstatic, and began teaching me. I have two siblings, an eighteen-year-old sister named Felicite and a fifteen year old brother named Jordan, and neither of them has shown any artistic ability, so art has become a special thing between my mother and I. But I will get into my siblings later.

Hey, but did you know art is actually the way my parents met?

Well of course not, because I never told you.

Hmm... How about now?

Chloe Miranda Barrett had sun kissed skin, amber coloured eyes, and waist length golden hair. She was one of the first to begin the Hippie movement, and was the original "flower child". It was the summer of 1957 and she was travelling in a van across coast of California with a man and a woman who had picked her up hitchhiking after running away from home. She was sixteen at the time, and an aspiring artist. When they parked down at a beach along the coast, she set up her easel on the boardwalk and began painting portraits for money.

Christopher Nathan Abernathy was a sixteen-year-old wizard, with collarbone length brown, wavy hair and blue – grey eyes. He travelled to the colonies the summer before his 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as a way to rebel and get away from his controlling blood purist parents. When he arrived, he left magic behind. He wanted to experience life as a normal teenager. So he shoplifted blue jeans, a white T – shirt, a black leather jacket, and began slicking his hair back. He became immersed in the rock culture and the lifestyle that went along with that; sex, drugs, and rock and roll.

After a wild night at an Elvis concert, he was walking down the boardwalk; cigarette hanging out of his mouth and his sunglasses on. As he walked down the boardwalk he noticed someone. Someone so small in comparison to the bustling of the boardwalk, but someone who once seen would become the focal point of it.

After introducing himself, and charming the pants off of her (literally), they went out on a date. Christopher wanted to bring her to this bar that he frequented, but Chloe suggested something different. They sat on the beach and made a fire and just talked and smoked pot. After that night he knew that she was the woman whose side he would be beside for the rest of his life. On their second date he spilled the beans about his magic, and this made her love him even more. Chloe got Christopher off the hard stuff, and introduced him to the type of peace that comes with taking a step back and watching life happen.

When summer ended and the time came for Christopher to return to school in the UK, Chloe went with him and lived in a small cottage just outside of Hogsmeade. Christopher, being the rule breaker he was, would sneak out of the castle nearly every night to be with her, and in under a year of dating Chloe found out she was pregnant. So Christopher took his NEWT's early and went into Auror training, and would become the ministries best.

And the rest is history.

So that's how it happened! Mum would always retell it on their anniversary, and dad would smile at her sweetly. Theirs is the type of love I thirst for. I mean, minus the pot and the whole teen pregnancy thing.

But after 19 years together they're still just as in love as they were when they first met, and as a total romantic, that makes my little heart melt.

But that will never happen for me. I'm not like them.

My parents are beautiful. I mean seriously, they should on a telly advertisement or something. And I'm… Well I'm average.

I'm not saying I'm the ugliest thing, but I'm just plain. I have my dad's brown, wavy hair, but on me it's frizzy and uncontrollable. I also have my mothers amber eyes, but mine don't sparkle when I smile. Oh, and I also have the thinnest and sorriest excuse for lips.

But I mean, that's fine. I have wonderful friends who love me, so I don't need a man! And besides, I have my romance novels and the Wizard of Oz!

Did I lose you at the Wizard of Oz bit? Yes I suppose I should explain. So being raised with a muggle parent, I was exposed to the world of movies.

You see, The Wizard of Oz is my absolute favourite. I saw it for the first time at age nine, shortly after Felicite left for Hogwarts. I felt so envious of my sister that after hearing so much about how magical Hogwarts was, I decided to find the Wizard of Oz, and get him to grant my wish to go to Hogwarts. So one night after everyone was asleep I put on my red sneakers, stole a box of cookies, and left to "find Oz". I went to the forest behind my house and got lost. The next morning my parents found me asleep on the forest floor.

Crazy right? Well for the nine-year-old version of myself it made complete and absolute sense. Since then I've always dreamed about going on adventures, taking risks, and really exploring my friendships. And I do have great friends, but I've always stuck with them and never really looked outside of them.

Speaking of friends… Lily's mouth is moving and she's making eye contact with me.

She's speaking to me! Oops!

"Sorry!" I fumbled, "What was that?"

Lily chuckled, "I was telling you that you'd better change into your robes, I can almost see the platform from here! But it seems as though your thoughts were elsewhere." She observed.

I stood up as the four of us began changing into our respective house robes. And yes, I know what you're thinking. _Why are they changing with a boy in the room?_ Noel is gay remember? Keep up!

"I was just off into my own little world," I explained while shimmying out of my jeans.

"Oooh! Thinking about the hot summer fling you had?" Yvonne inquired while raising her eyebrow. 

"What?!" Noel exclaimed, looking up from the buttons on his shirt that he was fumbling with, "What's this about my Jackie having a boyfriend?"

"No boyfriend! And no fling either! I was just thinking about the summer being behind us." I explained while adjusting my skirt.

"Oh thank god!" Noel threw himself upon me and smothered me in a hug; "You're too young for a boyfriend!"

I shoved Noel off of me and laughed at his antics as Yvonne interjected, "Oh please! Too young? She should have gotten to that _years_ ago! A boy would be good for her."

Ugh, this again.

"Jackie doesn't need a boy if she doesn't want one!" Lily defended playfully.

Ah, my friends, they're always are keeping my best interest in heart.

"Yeah!" Noel agreed, "She may want a girl! We don't discriminate here!"

Ugh, what was I just thinking about my friends?

This caused a ruckus of laughter throughout the compartment, so I decided to go with it.

"Fine! You guys caught me!" I said, as the laughter died down and I got their attention, "I'm actually in love… With you, Yvonne!"

Noel and Lily hollered and Yvonne smiled, suppressing a laugh.

"Oh, Jackie! I am ever so glad you feel the same way!" Yvonne responded, throwing herself at me.

I returned the embrace and said, "Oh how wonderful! We can finally elope!"

We fell apart and began laughing on the floor before finishing up dressing.

Ya see? This is the side of Yvonne that I like; the fun, playful side, which usually only comes out when she's drunk.

"I only wish I had another homosexual friend!" Noel sighed as he plopped back down on his seat.

"I wouldn't be opposed to hooking up with a girl," Yvonne said casually, as she tightened, and then loosened her tie.

We all looked at her with an equal amount of confusion on our faces.

Yvonne Doge, boy loving extraordinaire, into girls?

I mean, obviously I'm cool with and support homosexuality, I just did _not_ see that one coming!

"Don't look at me like that!" Yvonne giggled, before settling on a loosened tie, "I'm not saying I'm a lesbian, or that I'm even bisexual! All I'm saying is that I wouldn't mind… _experimenting_ ," She winked suggestively.

"Hmm… Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Lily laughed, and we all joined in.

"But seriously though," Yvonne said after settling back into her seat, "Are you interested in any boys at school?"

Before I could even respond, Noel interjected, "You mean, other than Sirius – womanizing – Black?"

Aaaaaand there we go! Not even at school yet and I'm blushing like a tomato.

Sirius Black. Let me tell you about Sirius Black.

Sirius Black is the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He has aristocratic features, black long, wavy hair, stormy grey eyes and a Quidditch body to boot! Oh, and did I mention his bone structure? His jaw line could cut diamonds.

And I've had a crush on him since first year.

That's right, I've had a crush on this beautiful, womanizing, Gryffindor for five years and counting. And he doesn't even know who I am.

Well not totally true, I suppose. I mean, I'm pretty sure he knows me as, _"Evan's friend"._

But other than that, zip. Nothing.

And of course when my dear friends found out a few years ago, they took it upon themselves to torment me with this information.

"Oh god, Jackie! Please tell me you've gotten over him!" Lily gasped!

Oh, and did I forget to mention that Lily hates him? I mean, almost as much as she hates James Potter?

"Well…" I trailed off, becoming a tomato once more.

Hmm… I should have an alter ego who's a tomato! How about Stefano?

Okay, so I've become Stefano again.

"Oh Jackie! I don't know what you see in him, truly. He's an arrogant man-whore!" Lily exclaimed.

"True," Noel agreed, "But he _is_ dreamy!"

It's funny, because Noel and Sirius are actually competing, in the eyes of the female population of Hogwarts, for the biggest heartthrob!

"I would rather we didn't talk about it!" I said while putting my head into my hands.

Luckily before anyone could object, we pulled into the school platform.

After exiting the train, the four of us headed to a horseless carriage that pulled us towards the school. Once we entered the great hall I looked up towards the night sky, lit by enchanted candles. I inhaled deeply and smiled; _it's good to be home._

Searching the Gryffindor table, Lily and I found our dorm mates and decided to sit with them, before waving off Yvonne and Noel. The first day of school was always my favourite of the year because I found it so exciting. Even though nothing special has happened to me since first year when I was sorted, it's a day that holds so much magic.

Oh, and pun _definitely_ intended.

The conversation that my friends were having was getting dull, as the topic they explored was political; something I have zero interest in. So I pulled out my sketchpad and began drawing.

I kept a sketchpad on myself at all times.

Seriously.

I bring one into the bathroom with me.

Ya know, in case I get inspired.

I looked around the great hall for a muse, and found myself looking at the nasty Severus Snape. I would have no issue with Severus if it weren't for what happened between him and Lily last year. Most times he was quiet and kept to himself, which was fine because I can be the same way, but what he did last year was terrible.

Now for those of you who live under a rock and _don't_ know, last year Severus called Lily a foul name. A name so horrific I don't wish to even think it. Let's put it this way, it was a derogatory name given to Muggleborns by Pureblood snobs. Do you get the idea? Good.

Well Potter and his band of misfits were picking on Severus and when Lily stood up for him, his Slytherin "friends" made a comment about him needing to be protected by a girl. And so Severus, being embarrassed, called Lily _that name_. Now of course, in most cases Lily would let her wrath be bestowed upon anyone who called her that, but because Severus and her had been childhood friends it stung. And of course he apologized profusely, but Lily had had enough. And so now they aren't on speaking terms. Now, especially that he's hanging around with wannabe death eaters.

So anyway, back to my drawing… Hmm… I don't normally do this, but lets deface Severus…

I don't know how much time went by before an unknown someone with a barking laugh swept my sketchpad out of my hands. I snapped my neck up, reading to rip a new one to whoever dare touch my sketchpad. But before I could dare say anything, I looked into the stormy grey eyes of someone I knew all too well.

My lifelong crush.

Sirius Black.

I wanted to say something. I wanted to be like Yvonne and give him some witty comment that would make him think I'm funny and sexy.

But hey, why do that when I can sit here and be mute?

"Prongs mate!" Sirius called to a doe eyed James Potter, who was desperately trying and failing to impress Lily, "Look what I found!"

James looked up, snapped out of his trance, and followed his eyes to my sketchpad that Sirius was holding up. James let out a booming laugh while snatching my pad from Sirius. "This is classic Padfoot! Is that Snivellus? Where did you find it?"

I shrunk down into my seat, and I'm sure my alter ego Stefano was out and about because my cheeks felt extremely hot.

"He didn't _find_ it," Lily snarled, "He stole it. From Jackie."

And James Potter. James Potter said something that I will never forget for the rest of my life. He said something, something unintentionally humiliating.

"Who's Jackie?"

I shrunk down in my seat further, am I even still sitting at the table? I feel as though I should be on the floor by now; tears stung my eyes.

"Jackie! As in the girl sitting right there!" Lily motioned towards me and James' eyes followed, "The girl who has been in almost all of your classes since first year!"

"Oh," James said turning pink, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that was your name."

Wow, he really did look sorry. Not that I could really tell, I guess. I was doing everything I could not to make eye contact. "Don't worry about it," I mumbled back as I took a sip of pumpkin juice to hide my face.

"Of course you didn't, Potter! Because you're too self involved to notice anyone but yourself!" Lily fumed.

"That isn't true!" James rebutted, "I notice you, Lily flower."

That was almost enough to make me giggle. The look on Lily's face was priceless! It looked as though Hogwarts' star student was about to hex James Potter.

But that was before Noel walked over, seeing trouble from the Ravenclaw table. He came up behind Lily and put his hands on her shoulders, "Lily, remember what you said on the train? The thing you said about you know who?" His eyes flickered over to James and she understood; he was referring to the whole, _I'm not gonna talk about James Potter for the rest of the day,_ thing.

Well good to know how long that lasted.

James' eyes flicked down to where Noel touched Lily, and his eyes narrowed. "Am I the you know who? What did you say Lily?"

Lily turned to look at James, a placid look in her eyes, which completely contrasted her earlier look of rage, "Nothing nice." And she returned to her the book she was reading and the pumpkin juice she was drinking.

"Good! Glad we got that straightened away! Back to Yvonne now, you know how she can't bare to be away from me. Laters babes." Noel sent a wink Lily and I's way before walking back to the Ravenclaw table.

I'm not sure, so don't quote me on this, but I'm pretty sure I heard James Potter mutter something like, "Who's he calling babe?!"

"Well anyway," Sirius said as boredom poured out of his voice, as he snatched my pad back from James, "You're rather good, Abernathy. What else do you have in here?"

Wait.

He called me by my last name.

How would be know that?

I mean, yeah Lily just mentioned my first name but not my last.

 _Sirius Black knows my name!_

And now Sirius Black is flipping through my sketchpad.

My sketchpad!

"No!" I squeaked as I seized the pad away from him.

I clutched the pad to my chest and inhaled deeply; thank God. He cannot look in here. He would think I'm a freak.

Not that he doesn't already.

I mean, I just screamed in he face like a banshee and nearly took his arm off in the process of getting my pad back.

No big deal.

I cleared my throat, and my words came out small, "It's private."

At my words, the look of confusion was wiped off his face and one of amusement replaced it.

I'm amusing Sirius Black!

Oh, I hope it's the good kind of amusing! Not the, _what a mental case, let me smile to ensure that she doesn't try eating my face,_ kind of way.

Ya feel me?

"What do you got in there, Abernathy? Nude drawings?" Sirius asked me as he plopped himself in the seat beside me.

BESIDE ME.

Be cool, be cool. "Um… No. Just… I don't know, stuff I guess."

Great job, Jackie! Totally cool! He's probably imaging all the ways to pleasure you right now! STUPID!

"Okay, well I guess I'll have to take your word for it, but I think there's something you're hiding," Sirius observed while giving me is trademark smirk.

"Yeah, I guess." I said as I chuckled nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"But I will take this time to put in a request." Sirius said, in a very formal manner.

"A request?" I inquired.

"Yes. I want you to draw me and all my glory in the nude." Sirius said this all so seriously that I couldn't tell if he were joking or not.

My mouth went dry as I said, "Yeah, in your dreams, Black."

Hey, that was smooth right? Maybe it could have been if my throat didn't sound dry and raspy; and not in the sexy way.

"That's where you're wrong, Abernathy," Sirius said as McGonagall walked in with the first years, before whispering, "I'm my dreams, you're the one who's nude."

WHAT.

James almost spit out his pumpkin juice while trying to contain his laugh.

I think my eyes nearly popped out of my head in shock. I mean I know he's kidding; he's Sirius Black, it's what he does. BUT STILL.

I sent him a sideways glance and saw that his expression was one of boredom, as he stroked his finger around the rim of his plate.

Well… That was… Interesting.

I looked across the table from me and saw Lily giving the, _we're going to talk about this later_ , look. I gulped and looked beside her. There sat James Potter, who was absolutely beaming because he was sitting next to Lily. Beside him was Remus and Peter, who I hadn't even seen come in. Remus sent me a small smile and turned his attention back to McGonagall.

Boy, Remus looks rough. I mean he always does, but he does so especially today. It's a shame that he is always ill, because he really is a sweet boy. Don't get me wrong, like all boys he makes me nervous, but he's one of the better ones.

Peter sat hunched over and eyes downcast, and he was not so discreetly eating lint-covered candies out of his pockets.

Hmm… Well this year is starting out different. First Sirius Black compliments me on my art, then he makes a reference to him dreaming of me naked, and now I'm spending the welcome back dinner sitting with the most popular boys in school.

And I thought this year would be normal.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

 **Authors Note: And here is chapter two! I was hoping to get more done this chapter, but I ended up writing and writing and before I knew it I reached 4000+ words. I was intending to include the first day of school, but I didn't want a 7000 word chapter. So I hope you liked it! Please give me your thoughts in the reviews, and if you enjoyed it, please share it with your friends!**

 **Also, the chapter names do not correlate with anything that will happen in chapters, I'm just picking quotes from the movie.**

 **If I can get 5+ reviews for this chapter I will post chapter 3 early!**

 **All the love until next week,**

 **Mischief Managed.**


	3. The Wicked Witch of the West

**Authors Note: Here's chapter three! Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's and storyline; The Wizarding Word belongs solely to JKR.**

Chapter Three – The Wicked Witch of the West

To say the Welcome Back Feast was strange was an absolute understatement. For the entirety of the feast all anybody did was stare and whisper; I guess this is the byproduct of sitting with the Marauders. I have never felt so awkward, and that's saying something because I'm awkward by nature. I think more people have looked at me tonight then in my first to fifth year combined.

But I must admit, sitting with the Marauder's was as entertaining as I had always imagined; for the entire meal James and Sirius were cracking jokes, and reminiscing about all of their shenanigans from the summer. I believe at one point I almost forgot that I was suppose to be a brooding artist because I was laughing so hard.

As the feast neared its end, I pulled out my sketchpad again and began drawing the Great Lake. The thing with me is that when I start an art project I get really into it, and it's like I completely check out of reality, and this is what happened when I felt a violent kick under the table. I jumped and looked up from my pad, as I met the eyes of a fierce red head that motioned to the front of the Great Hall. There stood Professor Dumbledore at the podium, his twinkling eyes fixated on me. Everyone's eyes were on me.

Everyone.

"Miss. Abernathy, I'm glad to see you've rejoined us. I hope I'm not disturbing you?" Dumbledore asked as snickers were heard throughout the Great Hall.

I timidly shook my head no and cast my eyes downward.

"Good," Dumbledore said before continuing with his speech about the forbidden forest.

"Nice one, Abernathy." Sirius whispered an inch from my ear, "What's got you so focused? Are you working on my request?" He added suggestively.

My mouth went dry and I found myself unable to speak, and so Sirius took advantage of this.

"Although I'm sure you have a _fantastic_ imagination, I don't think you can do my body justice without inspecting it, _thoroughly_." He emphasized.

All the blood from my body rushed up to my face and my mouth gaped as I tried to find the words.

"Sirius would you leave the poor girl alone?" Remus defended as he stood up with the others; I guess the feast is over.

"I'm not doing anything, Moony. It's just business," Sirius winked as he followed Remus' lead and stood up.

I stood up quickly and gathered my sketchpad and led quills as I turned my head downward.

"Well it doesn't seem as though she wants to do _anything_ with you." Remus observed.

Well, I wouldn't say that Remus! There are a few things I could do…

Just as my imagination began running wild, Sirius responded.

He scoffed and said, "There isn't a girl here who wouldn't want to do _something_ with me." The other boys laughed and as they walked away Sirius turned his head around to me and said, "I'll see you later, Abernathy."

And do you know what he did? Well let me tell you.

He sent me a wink.

A WINK.

Be still my heart, I think I started swooning!

"Hey! Jackie, I think you're drooling." Lily commented as she hooked her arm through mine and led me out of the Hall.

My hand flew towards my horrified mouth, and I felt no drool.

JUDAS.

"Very funny," I pouted as we left the Hall and started towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Well it's true! Your eyes glaze over when you look at him." Lily stated matter-of-factly.

"They do not!" I protested.

Okay, so they totally do, but it's not my fault that Sirius Black is beautiful and my eyes know it!

"Whatever you say, I just hope you're careful; you don't want to get involved with him, he's trouble.

I guess she's right, but trouble has never looked so tempting.

The next morning I awoke at six am, two hours before breakfast, to go for a run. I crept out of bed; put on spandex shorts and a tank top paired with running shoes, and tied my hair back before meeting Noel at the Fat Lady painting.

"What's up, buttercup?" Noel asked as we made our way towards the doors near the lake.

I yawned, "I'm exhausted. I was up late last night reading."

"Let me guess, _The Wizard of Oz_?" Noel asked knowingly.

"How did you know?" I inquired before we laughed at my predictability.

When we got outside I inhaled deeply as the air had that early morning smell; the air was cold and almost crisp and we began our usual trail around the perimeter of the lake.

Noel and I have been running together since about halfway through fifth year, when I decided that I needed to lose some weight. I managed to lose thirty pounds and I feel fantastic! Let me tell ya, it sure gave me a self-esteem boost!

And now, well I'm not a twig; I don't think I'll ever be that small, like as small as Lily. But that's okay because I'm average. And there's nothing wrong with being normal! But I do still like to go out running sometimes, especially when I have something on my mind. Today it's mostly first day jitters, but I'm coping. And it helps to have Noel here.

As we ran we talked about "X".

Wondering who "X" is?

Well I wonder as well. Noel has a super secret boyfriend who hasn't come out yet, and so Lily, Yvonne and I have started calling him "X".

Noel and X have been dating for around eight months now and apparently things are going well.

Well, as good as it _can_ go with sneaking around the castle after curfew.

Noel was speaking of their summer together, and how he told his parents that he was going to Italy with the a family friend, when in all actuality he was with X. He said that it was really nice being able to hold hands with the person he loves in public, because no one knew who they were.

Noel wants to come out, I mean he's nervous about telling his family because of the whole pureblood thing, but he _wants_ to come out. But it's X who is opposed to it, and I've told Noel time and time again that it is _his_ decision, and no one else's. But he thinks that it is a decision that needs to be made together.

Once we were halfway around the lake we stopped at our usual spot and took a seat at the waters edge. "So," Noel said as he regained his breath, "What was with you and Black last night at the Feast? You two were looking awfully cozy."

"We were not…" I blushed, "He was just being Sirius. But he did compliment me on my artwork and ask me to draw him in the nude."

"What! Jaclyn Noelle Abernathy, you are _far_ too young to see a man naked! I forbid it! Forbid it, I say!"

Laughed at his dramatics, "Okay first of all, do _not_ call me Jaclyn, we have been over this, and second, I have no interest in seeing Sirius Black in all his glory."

Okay, so maybe the last part was a lie, but can you blame a girl? Like holy, he's fit.

I also hate it when people call me by my proper name. I love my parents, so don't get me wrong, but Jaclyn? Really? No one except the professors, Noel, Yvonne and Lily know what my real name is, and that's for a reason.

"If you say so," Noel laughed, and stood back up, "Should we get going again? I need time for breakfast."

Oh, boys and their food! I stood back up and we continued running until we reached our starting point nearing the school doors. I checked the clock, which hung in the hallway near the doors and it read 7:30, which meant that I had 30 minutes to shower and get down to breakfast. Noel and I parted ways as he headed to the Ravenclaw Tower and I to Gryffindor Tower.

Luckily when I got to my room the other girls had already showered, so I was able to hop in quickly and finish in five minutes. I spent most of my time scrubbing my fingernails, attempting to remove as much paint as possible; it was only able to get about half before I gave up. Having paint covered nails was a norm for me, and it drove Yvonne senseless. When I got out I brushed out my hair as best as I could and use a drying spell so that it became it's usual blob of curls and waves. I checked the clock and I had five minutes before breakfast started, so I threw on my robes quickly and grabbed my satchel and headed out.

When I arrived to the Great Hall I didn't see my friends, which was weird because I know that my dorm mates left before I did.

Okay that's weird.

Oh well, I'm an independent woman and I can sit by my lonesome! Who needs friends?!

Am I right?

Okay, so maybe I'm wrong, but whatever, I can eat breakfast by myself.

I headed to a free section of the table, just in case my friends showed up, and I helped myself to the platter of food on the table. I put a few pancakes drenched with syrup and fruit on my plate, and dug in as my stomach rumbled.

Working out sure makes me hungry!

What I wouldn't do for my mother's bacon banana pancakes right now.

I know, it seriously sounds gross, but they are so good! You see, my mum has never been the best cook, and this was really the only thing she knew how to make when I was younger, so when my father was at work that is what I would eat. Felicite and Jordan have gotten sick of them, but I still enjoy them. Speaking, or I guess thinking of this, why don't I tell you a bit about my dear sibling?

Lets start with the oldest; Felicite.

Felicite, or Fizz as Jordan and I call her, has chin length, wavy golden blonde hair and delicate features. Her eyes are as blue as the ocean and she has a cute little body that she doesn't need to work for. She graduated Hogwarts just this past June and now she lives in Romania where she is interning for a Dragon Preservation. Felicite is very intelligent and talented, and during her time at Hogwarts she excelled in Care of Magical creatures; this was the inspiration for her career. When she was in school she was a proud Ravenclaw, unlike our father, and she was very popular among the students and Professors; unlike myself. Oh, and did I mention she was head girl? With her charisma and booming confidence, which she inherited from our father, it was no surprise to anyone that she was chosen.

And our relationship? Well we have never been close. We are complete polar opposites and she has never really understood why I was so introverted. However, I have noticed that as of late she has been putting in an effort to get to know me better, but I don't know if it's working. I was always left out and mocked by her because I wasn't good or pretty enough to hang out with her and her friends, and I've always looked up to her.

But now Felicite has her own life in Romania, with her Hogwarts boyfriend Ashton Lewington. Ashton was head boy during his time at Hogwarts, and he was the best Seeker Ravenclaw has ever had. So as you can see, they were the perfect couple.

They would have been prom King and Queen, if Hogwarts had a prom.

Ashton has brown hair and eyes and he is training to be a healer. When he graduated Hogwarts he was given an internship at St. Mungo's but he declined to be closer to Felicite.

So as you can see my sister is pretty much perfect, annoying isn't it?

Now lefts get to my brother; Jordan.

Jordan is 15 years old and he doesn't attend Hogwarts, as he's a squib. From what I hear it was quite the shock to everyone, and of course my fathers family was not pleased. I believe the word "disgraced" was used.

Now, you must be thinking that he feels like the odd one out, not being magic; however he doesn't mind it at all. As a child my parents always enforced the idea that he was no different from us, and so he just meshed with the family. He attends a Muggle School that's a walking distance from our house, and he is the spitting image of our father. He's a total ladies man and he is in a band called The Black Turtles. He has a very close relationship with our mother because they're both magic free.

Jordan and I are very close, and I've always looked out for him. We write each other constantly and keep one another updated on our lives; it's the complete opposite of the relationship between Fizz and I.

"Hey, Abernathy!" Uh oh, I know that voice.

I look up to my left and I see Sirius Black, and the pack of Marauders walking my way. I turned my head down to face the plate in front of me as he sat down beside me. James and Remus sat across from us as Peter timidly sat down beside me.

"So, have you gotten your schedule yet?" Sirius asks me as he loads mounts of food onto his plate.

"Um, no I haven't. I suppose I better do that." I stood up quickly, eager to get out of there and hide my blush.

"No need," the voice of my red headed friend said, "I got it for you." Lily handed me my schedule as she sat down beside a blushing Peter; hmm, I guess that's what I look when Sirius sits beside me.

So that's where Lily was. I appreciate her gesture but she has ruined my escape plan! And why is she sitting here with the Marauders? With James freaking Potter?

"So Lily," James said eagerly as I sat back down in my seat, "What does your schedule look like this year?"

"Why bother asking, Prongs? You'll just sneak into McGonagall's office like every year and make a copy." Sirius said through mouthfuls of food.

How does he still look hot with syrup running down his chin?

James turned pink and kicked Sirius under the table. Remus smiled as Sirius laughed, and James turned back to Lily.

"What was that, Lily flower?"

Lily simply looked at James, with the same placid expression from last night, and then turned back to her food.

I see what she's doing. She's trying to prove that she can go without interacting with Potter… Well, I guess we'll see about that.

I looked down at my schedule as James began pouting. I noticed that today I have Potions with the Ravenclaw's as I have since first year, right after breakfast. Next is Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, lunch, a free period, and Defense with Slytherin.

I looked up to see James and Sirius whispering and plotting across the table, and my brow furrows; Sirius is looking far too happy right now.

And now I know why.

I looked to my right and notice that Peter has gone, and then I hear a loud _crack_.

From seemingly nowhere, papers come falling from the ceiling and murmuring his heard from around the Hall. As one falls towards the table I grab it and am shocked to what I see.

What's on the paper is a familiar image to me.

It's a doodle that I did last night.

One of a disfigured Severus Snape.

Under the drawing it reads, "A portrait by Jackie Abernathy."

But how?

My mouth went dry as I looked around the Hall to see everyone laughing, with the exception of the Slytherin's who are glaring at me.

"Nice one, James!" Sirius laughed.

"No, no. This one was all you Pads!" James sniggered.

"Why don't we credit the artist here!" Sirius exclaimed, as he raised his goblet, "Here's to you, Abernathy!"

James' joined in the toast, as I began fuming.

I can have quite the fiery temper, however it mostly comes out to the people who I'm close to; friends and family. But I have never been so mad at someone outside of that circle before.

"You did this?" I asked Sirius, as my voice shook.

"No, _we_ did this!" Sirius laughed, before looking at my expression, "I thought you would be happy?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Happy? You think being publically humiliated would make me happy! Or was it being a target of the Slytherin's that you thought I would enjoy? Or possibly the detention that I will surely be facing!?" My voice raised at the two boys, who now sat with their mouths gaped.

"Miss. Abernathy! If you would please follow me!" A stern voice behind me rang. I turned to see an unhappy Headmistress staring down at me, nostrils flared.

I turned to the guilt stricken boys and shook my head, eyes rolling. I grabbed my satchel and followed McGonagall out of the Hall. As I left, people were hollering and cheering for me, as if this were a good thing.

I stepped out of McGonagall's office and exhaled. Never, have I ever been given detention, or even scolded by a Professor! And now I have a week of detention.

I checked my watch and saw that Potions had started 2 minutes ago, and I would surely be late. I made my way there as I thought about what just happened. McGonagall said she was shocked and disappointed in me, as I had always kept my nose out of trouble. When I told her that it wasn't me who orchestrated the entire thing, she asked me who it was. And for whatever reason I was unable to rat out the Marauders. So she said that defacing another student was unacceptable and she gave me my punishment.

I guess this is what happens when you get involved with the Marauders.

I arrived to Potions five minutes late but Slughorn didn't seem to notice, as he was busy writing the lesson on the board. I walked to the rows of benches to the left of the door and I sat myself down beside Noel, who had been my lab partner since first year.

"Jackie! Who would have thought you had such a wild streak?" Noel laughed, before noticing my somber expression.

" _I_ didn't do anything. It was those damn Marauders." I hissed.

Noel was silent for a moment before rubbing my shoulder, "I'm sorry, Jackie, this is what I meant this morning about them being trouble."

"I know," I whispered, "I was just hoping that _he_ was better than this."

I mean, I suppose I've always known deep down that Sirius was an arse, however I was so blinded by my stupid crush on him that I wasn't able to see how despicable he could be. Well I guess I've learned the hard way, _you cannot trust a Black._

Professor Slughorn turned to face the class before Noel could comfort me further. "Well good morning, class! I hope you all had a lovely summer and are ready to get back to work! I must admit that potions this year will be slightly different than in previous years. We will be doing more advance potion brewing with potions that I think will interest you all more than, lets say, a cure for boils." Slughorn chuckled as his belly jiggled, "Also, we'll be switching things up this year. I will be assigning you all new potions partners."

This class as a whole released a communal moan and I looked over at Noel wide eyed as my stomach began turning. If I can't have Noel then I at least need Lily. Or one of my dorm mates, or a girl in general would be appreciated! I cannot function properly around boys; I get awkward and geeky, and lets just say it isn't good.

"Now, when I read out your name with your new partner's, please find a new lab table. Yvonne Doge and Remus Lupin. Noel MacDougall and Ben Meadows. Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon. Peter Pettigrew and Evangeline Markus. James Potter and Lily Evans. Sirius Black and Jaclyn Abernathy. Mar…"

WHAT! No, no, no, no, no.

This _cannot_ be happening to me! I sent Noel a panicked glance before my view of him was obstructed by non other than my most recent problem, Sirius Black.

I turned forward and stared at the board; my face pinched and imperturbable. Slughorn finished assigning the lab partners and I could literally feel Sirius' eyes on me.

"So, now that we've all been situated, I hope you all take this time to branch out and get to know some new people!" Slughorn said cheerily.

New people? Mary and Marlene are best friends! Rubbish.

"Now, today we will be making a very interesting and difficult potion. Perhaps you've heard of it? It's called Felix Felicis, otherwise known as 'liquid luck'. Now as you may have gathered from its name, it's a potion that gives the drinker a tremendous amount of luck for a period of time. Sounds wonderful, doesn't it? Well it must only be drunk in small quantities, as it may cause over confidence that could lead to injury or even death. But you lot won't have to worry about that! As those select few who will brew it properly will only be permitted to take a small vile of it. Intrigued? Good! Now lets get started!"

I opened my textbook and read through the list of ingredients as Sirius said, "Listen, Abernathy…" But I cut him off.

"I'll grab the ingredients." I hurriedly walked to the ingredients cabinet and released a sigh of relief. I don't know how I'm going to be able to do this. I hate him, but at the same time he makes me all nervous and stuff. And I'm blushing! God dammit! He's a jerk. I command you to stop liking him!

Yeah, so that didn't work. I better get over there, as much as I hate being his partner, I could do for some luck right now. I grabbed all of the ingredients and as I walked back to my bench I saw that Lily's bench was only two rows behind mine. James' eyes were lit as he watched Lily read through the instructions, and Lily glaring through her eyelashes at him.

Well, this should be interesting.

I put everything down on the lab bench as Sirius looked up at me from his parchment.

Awe! Look at those puppy dog eyes!

Jackie, stop it and focus on potions!

"Okay, so I don't know how good you are at potions, but I'm half decent and I would like to get this potion done because I could use some luck right now. So if you don't know what you're doing than please stay out of the way."

Hey! Go me! That was perfectly sassy!

"If you're so high and mighty than do it by yourself. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your genius." Sirius sneered.

Okay, so maybe not sassy? I guess it was more so bitchy.

But who the hell is he to be mad? He's the one who humiliated me!

"Fine!" I said back while rolling my eyes. I can do this by myself.

Sirius went back to focusing on his parchment, doing whatever it is that Sirius Black does.

I turned my mind away from Sirius and to the task at hand and got started.

To say the potion was difficult is a complete understatement. Seriously.

The heat and the pace of it being stirred had to be exact or else it wouldn't turn out. But somehow I managed to do it. And without that mongrels help!

Just as I finished the incantation, and was about to raise my hand for Slughorn to come inspect it, it all went downhill.

While I was putting my blood, sweat and tears into this potion, Sirius and James were passing notes. And by passing notes, I mean throwing them. And so James had thrown one to Sirius that was slightly off target, and when Sirius had leapt to his right to snatch it, he knocked over the potion.

All. Over. Me.

I squealed as the hot potion made it's way onto my lap. I fell to the floor and I was unable to stop my body from trembling under the heat. Sirius flew down beside me. "Jackie! Oh my god. Are you all right? I am so sorry!"

"Don't touch me!" I hissed as I scooted away from him; tears burned my eyes.

"What's happened here!?" Slughorn asked as he took in the view.

"Black spilled the potion all over Jackie, Sir." Lily interjected with her eyes narrowed at Sirius.

"Black! What on earth were you thinking! Detention, for the next week starting tonight!" Slughorn exclaimed. "Now, Miss Evans, if you wouldn't mind escorting Miss Abernathy to the hospital wing to be treated for her burns."

Lily hurried over to me and helped me up; I winced as I moved my legs, and looked down to see my thighs burned.

"Here, let me help." Sirius offered.

"You've done enough, Black." Lily spat as she assisted me to see Madame Pomfrey.

We exited the Potions room and silently made our way to the Hospital Wing, and I was left with my overbearing thoughts.

This is exactly what Noel was talking about, Jackie! Sirius Black is trouble, and if you don't stay away from him than you'll end up dead.

 **Author's Note: So there it is! I hope you've all enjoyed it! If you have any questions, then please leave them in the reviews or PM me. If you ask in a review then I will PM you the answer! I was rushing this chapter, and I kept re-writing it as it just wasn't turning out the way I wanted it, but this was as good as it was getting. So please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

 **Also, for whatever reason the links for what the OC's look like don't seem to be appearing on my page, so please PM me and I will send you the links, if you wish.**

 **Please review, as it motivates me to continue, but please NO FLAMES; be nice.**

 **Also, HAPPY LATE CANADA DAY AND FOURTH OF JULY WEEKEND to my fellow Canadians and Americans!**

 **Also, #lovewins 3**

 **Review Goal - 10**


End file.
